


Shining Star

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Comedy, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Kiba/Hinata, Mild Language, NaruSasu - Freeform, Nervous!Naruto, Oblivious!Sasuke, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Supportive and Nice Sakura, Twenty-Somethings, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Boyfriends, Yaoi, cant say exactly or it'll spoil the story!, sweet and fluffy, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has his whole life riding on his shoulders this Christmas night. It's probably not a good idea to drink this much. NaruSasu. Oneshot.</p><p>Chinese Translation: http://4fangfeiziwo.lofter.com/post/1dde51ab_a2cf8bb  (credit to gammaray427, thank you so much!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Star

The room was brimming with excited chatter and laughs that would occasionally arise above the festive Christmas music. _Jingle Bell Rock_ played quietly in the background, but loud enough to drown out most of the drunken laughs.

Kiba stood guard over the beers and wines to make sure no one happened to spike them, but also to make sure Naruto got plenty to drink. When that blond got wasted, there was no telling what he would do. Tonight though, he seemed to be indulging a lot more than usual. Kiba didn’t even have to force him to drink any drinks, this time!

“Dude, slow down a little. You’ll be passed out before Sasuke even gets here.” Kiba warned, watching in amusement as his best friend continued to chug down the cheap beer.

“Shit, Kiba. I don’t think I can do this.”

The brunette laughed, patting Naruto on the back as the two of them watched the front door open, a blast of cold entering the house as a few specs of snow made their way inside. The beautiful black haired man closed the door behind him, taking off his equally dark coat and hanging it on the appropriate rack. He turned, scanning the room filled with his friends and few strangers before landing his eyes on the blue ones already pinned on him.

Kiba leaned in closer to Naruto, watching the other two men’s exchange. “You’re so fucking whipped.” he whispered, snickering when the blond failed to reply.

“Sasuke.” Naruto smiled, leaning up slightly to kiss his glowing boyfriend. “How was work?”

“Same hell as always.” He rolled his eyes. “Kiba.” Sasuke acknowledged the other man with a nod to his head, giving a smirk as Kiba handed him a beer.

“I still can’t believe they made you go into work on Christmas.” the brunette chuckled, sipping at his own beer. Sasuke looked down at his bottle, an almost cringe gathering at his eyebrows.

“Where’s the good stuff? Any Yuengling?” the raven asked, raising an eyebrow when Naruto grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Kiba kept it hidden somewhere in the kitchen. Said I was gunna drink him out of everything he owned.”

The brunette laughed from beside him, punching the blond in the shoulder and taking away his empty Budweiser can to replace it with a new one. “It’s true, though. I didn’t know you were such a pussy, Naruto.” Kiba cackled again.

The blond, already flushed pink from alcohol, flushed red with embarrassment. “Kiba! Shut the fuck up!” he yelled, a little louder than necessary. Well, a lot louder than necessary. A few people turned their heads to look, not bothering to continue staring when they noticed it was only Naruto.

Sasuke froze in place as he felt someone leaning onto his back, their hands roaming up and down until grasping firmly onto his shoulders. He gave his boyfriend a puzzled glance as Naruto stood in front of him, watching the mystery person with amusement.

“All I want for Christmas...is you.” the pinkette said lowly into Sasuke’s ear, in perfect sync with the song as it played in the background. The raven visibly shivered with disgust, causing both his boyfriend and Sakura to bust out laughing. The pink haired girl let go of Sasuke, coming around so that she could give both her favorite boys a hug.

“We’re going to be doing our secret santa in a few minutes. You two signed up, right?” she smiled, revealing her glossy red lips and perfectly white teeth. She really was a beautiful girl, one that Naruto would have no problem going after-if he weren’t so incredibly gay and in love with his boyfriend.

“Yeah.” Sasuke mumbled, his hand tightening around Naruto’s.

“I bet you’ll never guess who I got! It’s-”

“Idiot!” Kiba laughed as he cuffed the blond on the back of the head. “Don’t tell anyone! You’ll lose!”

Sasuke suppressed a smile, watching in apprehension as Naruto slammed his now empty can against Kiba’s ugly-sweater covered chest. The raven leaned closer to the brunette and asked with feigned nonchalance if something had happened to Naruto? And if Kiba knew why said boy was drinking so much?

Kiba practically grinned ear from ear but realized his mistake, quickly faking a cough in order to cover it up. “No idea. The Christmas spirit’s really getting to him, I guess.”

“Not funny.” the raven mumbled, pulling away from his friend in order to try and listen in on the uncommonly quiet conversation his man and the pinkette were having.

“Yes, yes…” Naruto said, exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes at the questioning Sakura. The girl’s worried face quickly turned into a smile as she wrapped the blond in a hug. She let go, giving Naruto a wink before noticing Sasuke’s piercing eyes. She gave him a wink too, waving goodbye as she went back to her group of friends by the couch.

“What’s all that about?” Sasuke whispered, getting nothing but weird vibes from this whole situation.

“Oh, y’know Sakura.” Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he gulped down more alcohol. “Always wanting to make sure I don’t somehow impregnate you.”

“W-wha-” Sasuke flushed red while Kiba slapped his own leg, barking out laughs that could rival Naruto’s drunken ones.

“This is why Naruto and beer mix well!” Kiba exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye. “He just says the most random shit, I swear.”

“Kiba, go fuck your dog.” Naruto said with a glare that meant nothing due to the smile on his face. Sasuke hid his chuckle behind his hand, watching with amusement as the brunette flipped Naruto the bird, handing him another beer before storming off to wrap his arms around his purple-haired girlfriend.

“Seriously, Naruto.” Sasuke pressed, dropping his hand from his mouth and giving his boyfriend a look of annoyance. “What’s up with you? Are you okay?”

“Ne, Sas’ke? What time is it?” the blond asked, taking another drink from his beer and laying his right arm over the raven’s shoulder. Naruto’s hips began swaying slightly, dancing to the slow rhythm of Sinatra’s _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ as it began playing in the background.

“About 10, now. Why? Want to go home?” he asked worriedly, resisting the urge to feel Naruto’s forehead for any fever or virus symptoms.

“No, just wondering.” Naruto smiled, gulping back more of his drink before setting it down on the table. He rested his left arm on the raven’s shoulder as well, connecting his hands at the back of Sasuke’s neck. The blond’s head rested at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck as the raven wrapped his arms around Naruto’s torso; both of them moving slowly with the romantic music.

“...Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us, once more.” Naruto began to murmur along with the lyrics, his breath minty with a mix of alcohol. Sasuke could feel his boyfriend’s rapid heartbeat, deciding now that the blond would have no more to drink tonight.

“Through the years, we all will be together… if the fates allow…” Naruto began to shift, taking his arms away from around Sasuke’s neck to put his hands in his ugly-sweater’s pom-pom decorated pockets. “Hang a shining star, upon the highest bough…” Naruto said, pulling out a small, navy colored box.

Before Sasuke could ask what his boyfriend was doing, said man was getting down on one knee, wobbling slightly. The tan hand was shaking as it pried open the small box, revealing a black gold and diamond wedding band.

“..Hah..Sasuke. I know it’s pretty stupid, y’know doing this on Christmas and everything but man, I really couldn't wait anymore, I love you and everything- Like, _really love you..._ I don’t think you understand… ah, anyway, I feel like I’ve known you all my life so..I wanna keep knowing you for all my life. And... well, will you marry me?”

The music had quieted into a soft nothing as all of their friends stood gathered around the pair. A few laughing at how Naruto completely butchered his romantic moment, others chuckling at how thoroughly shocked and emotional Sasuke looked in that moment. The raven only smiled, _really smiled_ , before grabbing his nervous boyfriend by his toned arms, bringing him up to his feet, and kissing him as if no one was watching.

Naruto laughed into the other’s mouth, a single tear streaking down his face as his hands held Sasuke’s face closer to his. Both boys noted offhandedly the whistles and shouts of excitement that came from the crowd of onlookers, a bottle of whine popping open, and the music being turned up higher as _Santa Baby_ began to play.

“Of course, you idiot.” Sasuke murmured, his pale forehead pressed against a tan one. “I love you.”

Night sky eyes met cloudless blue as the two boys stared at eachother, bodies pressed tightly and feeling nothing more than joy and appreciation and _love_.

“Did you… did you get my joke?” Naruto sniffled out, wiping away a few stray tears of happiness. “...’Hang a shining star’?..Eh, the ring? Haha, funny right?”

“...Is it too late to say no, instead?”

“Bastard!” they chuckled together, Naruto smiling as he excitedly slid on Sasuke’s ring. “I love you so much, you big bastard, jerk, cool-guy.”

“I know...you big idiot, last place, un-cool-guy.”

_**The End.** _

__****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of what I picture Sasu's wedding band as: http://www.overstock.com/Jewelry-Watches/Noori-14k-Black-Gold-5-8ct-TDW-Pave-Black-Diamond-Band/9145092/product.html?refccid=WOZPKJHM526KSTKMUDXVEXWZNQ&searchidx=21
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays!!:)


End file.
